I AM NOT A POKEMON!
by AgentNerd
Summary: The very second Maximum Ride/Pokemon crossover! One night, not knowing where they're going, the Flock happens to stumble into the Pokemon World. Once there, they will face challenges never they've never experienced before! Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**The second Maximum Ride/Pokémon crossover! Is it meant to be, or just plain stupid? Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: See profile**

**Enough of my ramblings, let's get on with the story!**

MAX'S P.O.V.

KABOOM! Thunder roared all around us as we flew through the sky. The rain came down on us in thick sheets, and trust me; it does NOT help when you're trying to get away from a mob of Erasers as fast as possible.

"Max, can we find a place to stay for the night, we've been flying for _hours_!" Angel complained to me.

"But what if the Erasers are still following us?" I protested to a mutinous flock.

"We have been flying for three hours straight, changing direction every few minutes; _we_ don't even know where _we _are. I think we should camp out for the night." All of that came from Mr. Silent, the person I least expected to do so. Well, if even Fang was protesting, and actually making a sentence, then I knew we had to stop.

"Alright." I gave in to some halfhearted cheers. We scanned our surroundings, which suddenly turned very colorful, like a cartoon, and found a grove of trees to rest in. We were all so tired, and even though I was first watch, I felt myself falling into the cozy envelopment that is sleep.

ASH'S P.O.V.

"Great job Ash!" Brock congratulated me on winning another gym badge. We walked out of the gym and out into the pouring rain.

"Ah, it was nothing; I knew I was going to win anyways." I bragged.

"Uh huh. So that's why you were getting your butt kicked?" Misty asked sarcastically.

My face turned bright red. "I was letting her win, you know, just so she could feel like she had a chance."

"Oh, how kind of you."

I ran my fingers through my hair, a fake smile on my face. "Well, you know what they say; a Pokémon master always lets his opponents have a fair chance."

"No, I've never heard that before." Misty remarked.

"Okay guys, that's enough." Brock broke in, "I think we should find a Pokémon Center to spend the night."

"Uh...yeah, yeah, let's go do that!" I exclaimed, anything to stop Misty from talking. And so, we set off down the muddy path, following the directions on Brock's map to get to the nearest Pokémon Center.

MAX'S P.O.V.

In the morning...

I was awoken with a whack in the head. "Owww..." I moaned, "Fang, don't do that!" There was shouting behind me.

"I said, Poke ball go!"

Another whack in the head. I spun around to find a red and white ball on the ground. That was not Fang.

**Sorry it was so short! It's just to get you familiar with the story. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See profile**

**Okay, **_**now **_**enjoy!**

_"I said, Pokeball go!"_

_Another whack in the head. I spun around to find a red and white ball on the ground. That was not Fang._

MAX'S P.O.V.

The strange ball zoomed back to a boy's hand. I looked up at him, and the first thing I noticed was that the colors, all around me, were unnaturally bright. Like a cartoon, almost. The boy had spiky, jet black hair, a red and white hat, a navy blue shirt with a lighter blue vest over it, green gloves, a matching backpack, and blue jeans. He had a determined look on his face, his hand clutching the red and white ball. Two kids stood behind him, not really paying attention to the black haired boy. There was a girl with red, or more like orange hair held in a ponytail to the side, a yellow shirt and jean shorts, with red suspenders holding the shorts up. A tan boy stood next to her. He had dark brown hair, an orange shirt with a green vest, and brown pants. Something strange I noticed, was that a huge yellow rat sat on the black haired boy's shoulder.

_Okay, he's a nut job._ I thought to myself

"Why isn't my Pokeball working?" The black haired boy shouted in frustration. I turned to Fang and gently woke him up. He kept his breathing steady and his eyes closed, just as we had practiced. The only reason I knew he was awake was the slightest twitch of his hand.

"POKEBALL GO!" the boy screamed, and once again the ball was headed towards my head. I caught it just in time.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted, ticked off at my head getting repeatedly hit with that stupid ball.

The boy gasped in surprise, "The Pokémon talks!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Brock, Misty, you gotta' see this!" the boy exclaimed, gesturing his two friends to come closer. At that, Fang sat up, alert.

"What is it now Ash?" the girl, Misty, asked in a bored voice.

"The Pokémon, it talks!"

The two kids looked at me skeptically. "What kind is it?" The brown haired boy asked, "I don't think I've ever seen a Pokémon like that before."

Ash pulled out a machine that sort of looked like a Gameboy. He faced it towards us;

_"Pokémon unidentified."_ the, apparently talking, Gameboy said. This was messed up.

"I AM NOT A POKEMON!" I screamed, "IDON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A POKEMON IS!"

At this, the whole rest of the flock woke up. "Max, who's wrong?" Gazzy asked groggily.

I tried to make my voice calm, "Nothing you need to worry about, sweetie."

"Okay, I just thought I heard you say Pokémon, for a second..."

I grabbed Gazzy by the shoulders, "Wait, do you know what that is?"

"Of course! It's those trading cards that I used to love, you know, the ones with the monster-looking things on them?"

A flood of memories ran through me, especially a time when Gazzy had had a mound of trading cards, and whenever he could, he would ask someone to battle him. I had gotten so fed up with the things that one day; I went to the backyard and burned them. I told Gazzy, (he was five at the time,) that they had run away. He still believes me.

Gazzy looked up. "Hey wait, is that Ash Ketchum? And Misty, and Brock?"

"You know them?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, duh! They were the main characters to the Pokémon cartoon!"

Oh great, so now there was a cartoon. "Gazzy, are these people...nice?"

"Yeah, well...I think so. I don't know how they act outside of the cartoon. But is that really them?"

"That's the only logical explanation at this point. Oh yeah, and Spunky there seems to think we're Pokeman."

"PokémOn" Gazzy corrected me, with which I answered my famous 'whatever'.

So, to wrap everything up, we were in a cartoon world, with mythical creatures and unreal people. And those people think we're Pokéman. So, all in all, the day was starting out great.

ASH'S P.O.V.

I can't believe it! We were just walking down the road, and I saw some strange-looking Pokémon with wings! Their coloring was weird, almost like a 3-D video game, and of course I wanted to capture them. I drew out my Pokeball and tried to throw it at one of them, but it wouldn't work, I couldn't capture them! And then, one of them talked! How cool is that? I pulled out my Pokedex, trying to find out more about them, but it said that there wasn't any information on them! So, I came up with only one logical explanation; they were undiscovered legendary Pokémon!

I was determined to capture them. I would name them too, maybe Ashid's, or Ashosaurs, or maybe just Ashisthegreatistpokemonmaster's! It didn't really matter though, because I had to capture them first!

My Pokeball wasn't working, so I decided to try to battle them. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" I commanded. Pikachu hopped down from my shoulder and went into a fighting stance.

"Pika...pika...CHUUU!" electricity shot out from Pikachu's body and onto the other Pokémon. It was a direct hit, yes! Without a fight, they collapsed to the ground. I threw out six Poke balls, and saw the familiar red beam of light flash out. The mysterious Pokémon went right in, and they zoomed right back to my hand.

"Alright, I caught a...Ashisthegreatestpokemonmaster!"

"Ashisthegreatestpokemonmaster, seriously Ash?" Misty asked me.

"Well, I had to name the Pokémon _something_. I think it fits, don't you?"

Misty sighed, and Brock broke in, "We should probably head to Professor Oak's. He's only a few miles away, and maybe he could help us figure out what those Pokémon are."

"Great idea Brock!" I said, and we set off to Professor Oak's.

**I know I'm making Ash is a **_**bit**_** OOC, but I couldn't resist. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pokémon, or Maximum Ride.**

**Chapter 3!**

MAX P.O.V.

I woke up in the strangest place I had ever seen.

And trust me; I have woken up in a LOT of strange places.

I found myself curled up in a ball, my arms wrapped around my knees, and my head all scrunched up. All around me was a metal wall, like I was in some tiny sphere-shaped room. At first, I had no clue how I had gotten here. But then, it hit me.

"Stupid Pokéman!"

I struggled to uncurl myself, what with the uncomfortable tightness and all. Somehow, I had found a way to punch against the metal walls of the 'Pokeball'. _Wham, wham, wham!_ I hit it repeatedly, the whole structure vibrating. All it ended up giving me were some aching knuckles, starting to turn purple. Yep, that was just what I needed right then.

_"Max, what's happening? Where are you?"_ I heard Angel shout into my mind.

_"Don't worry sweetie, we're just in Pokeballs, we'll find a way out of this, I promise."_ I thought back. Just another day in bird-kid world. Tickets go on sale from 9:00 'till 2:00! Hurry while supplies last!

Now the only problem was, how were we going to get out of this...

ASH P.O.V.

"Hey, I see it, way up there!" I shouted, starting to run. Professor Oak's lab was just up that hill. In a few moments, we would find out more about these !

"Calm down, Ash!" Misty yelled after me, my friends breaking out into a trot. But I was already half way there, and I wasn't going to slow down now.

"C'mon Ash, wait up!" Brock pleaded. But I had already reached the lab, and wrenched open the doors.

"PROFESSOR OoOAK!" I bellowed. I heard a loud crash, and the sound of running footsteps. Seconds later, Professor Oak appeared, a large bump on his head, his face turned pink from the exercise.

"Hello, Ash." he panted.

"Ash, why wouldn't you wait? Oh, hello professor." said Misty, she and Brock approaching from behind.

"Professor Oak, I found a new species of Pokémon! I named them Ashisthegreatestpokemonmaster!"

"O-oh. That-that's nice Ash. Why don't you show me these Pokémon?" he said, still gasping for air.

I took the Pokeball in my hands and threw them out, releasing the Pokémon inside. A beam of red light shone, and there they were, all six of them rubbing their heads, and moaning in...pain? Interesting...

Professor Oak's face beamed curiosity. "Hmm, well I've never seen anything like this..."

"That's too bad Professor, we were hoping you could tell us more about them." Brock cut in.

Professor Oak ran a hand through his hair, inspecting the creatures carefully. "These Pokémon are quite strange..."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I. AM. NOT. A. POKEMON!" the one with brown hair screamed.

"Um, Ash..." Professor Oak began.

**Sorry it's so short; I'm really tired right now. R&R! Hope you liked it! If you didn't, then why are you even reading this? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or Maximum Ride. They belong to other, very rich people, respectively.**

_"Um, Ash..." Professor Oak began._

"Yeah, what?" I said, bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"I don't think these are Pokémon..."

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!" The brown haired female yelled.

"Ha, ha, very funny Professor, now really, what's with these Pokémon?" I scoffed, starting to get annoyed.

Professor Oak put his head in his hands and sighed. "Ash, really, these aren't Pokémon. I don't know what they are, but they're _not_ Pokémon!"

Misty and Brock stared at the strange Pokémon with quizzical expressions. "What are you then?" Misty asked the Pokémon.

MAX'S P.O.V.

I snapped my head back up to attention when asked the question. I had been spending the past few minutes looking for an escape route. Boy, these people were stupid. The doors, a huge pair of doors, were left unlocked, open for anyone to come through. I let my eyes trail ever slightly over to the left, to where Fang was standing. He caught my eye, and with a slight nod we were in mutual agreement. I thought the plan loudly in my head, hoping beyond hope that Angel would pick it up. All of this happened within a few seconds. The weird technicolor people stared at me, waiting for an answer. It was now or never.

"I'm Max," I said, "And we're leaving." I turned sharply around, and started to run as fast as I could towards the door. The...the...Okay, from this point on, I'm going to call them the cartoons, the cartoons just stood there in shock, their mouths hanging open in a small "O" shape, doing nothing to stop us. I was almost to the door, my flock close on my heels, when the black haired boy recovered.

"Pokeball go!"

This made me run even faster, because I did _not _want to go in there again. I heard a loud _plunk!_ sound, but I didn't turn back. I rammed against the doors, and after a moment, they were open enough for us to escape out of. My wings snapped open, I was flying. We were finally free from there.

"Max-" Nudge began.

"Wait 'till we're far enough away."

"But, Max-"

"Nudge, shut up!"

She fell silent, and I tried to calm down. We were flying over a small town, filled with small, white-washed houses, complete with the cute little picket fences and red shingled roofs. Disgusting. This whole world was just too cute, and I hated it. How did we even get here in the first place? I don't remember a place on the world map called "Pokémon World". Wait, I thought to myself, maybe, this is some sort of trick. Maybe, the Erasers got to us, and we are actually sleeping right now, and this is all just a dream. Or, or, maybe this is one of Jeb's 'tests', and I am supposed to do something that will save us all.

We were leaving the town, and heading into a foresty place. I kept flying though; if there was one thing I learned here, it was that forests were never safe.

_"Max-"_

I swung my head around, "Shut up Angel!"

"But I wasn't talking!" she protested.

"Then stop thinking!"

She huffed in frustration, but didn't say, or think another word. We were coming to the end of a forest, and apparently the forest led to a mountain range. Jagged cliffs dotted the sides, and I spotted a cave at one of them.

I pointed to it, "There." We flew to the outcropping, and landed in a way that was just so dang graceful, a bystander would've been dumbstruck.

After a quick scope of the cave for, say, bears, we crawled in.

"Max." Fang said in a quiet voice.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Max, it's Gazzy." Iggy said, his eyes perfectly trained in my direction.

I looked around, alarmed. "Where is he?"

"That's what we were trying to tell you!" Nudge shouted.

"Max," Angel whimpered, close to tears, "They got him. They got Gazzy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See my profile**

MAX'S P.O.V.

_"Max," Angel whimpered, close to tears, "They got him. They got Gazzy."_

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, in a state of shock.

"They threw one of those balls at him and captured him." Nudge said.

"Oh, well that's just great." I muttered with my head in my hands. He was the only one who could make sense about this whole crazy situation. And now he was gone. Maybe, at one time, I would've cried, or babbled. But I had realized a long time ago that it wouldn't help anything or anyone. I started to think up random plans out loud.

"Well, we could sneak up at night and...Or, maybe an attack from above would be best...Yeah, and then we would-"

"Max!" Iggy shouted, "Can't you get it through your thick skull that these people might not be dangerous? I mean, Gazzy didn't seem afraid of them, and if he wasn't, why should we? Why don't we just go up and ring their doorbell, explain everything, and ask if they'll release him? Why do we have to do it the hard way?" he was breathing heavily by the end of his rant. I started to ponder what he was saying.

"I think Ig's right," Angel began, "I mean, those people didn't _seem_ bad. They were just...curious. If we told them about us, I think they would understand, and stop trying to "catch" us."

My mind didn't want to process the logical explanation, but with a little bit of pressuring, I made it.

"But guys, we've never told anyone about us before. What if, when they realize what we are, they act even crazier? I mean, we could be in more trouble than before."

"Max," Fang said quietly, "It's worth a shot. If things go bad, we could just up-and-away."

"Yeah!" Nudge cheered, and in a moment everyone else joined in. I knew I was overpowered here, so I gave in, with a muttered, "Fine."

"But we're going to wait until tomorrow" I added. This didn't give a positive response from the peanut gallery, they gave out protests, like, "But, they could be doing weird tests on Gazzy!" or, "By tomorrow, those freaky cartoon people could have left, and taken him with them!" I trusted my instincts though, and it was getting dark. Wouldn't it be just so neighborly to waltz right up to the big double doors at around, midnight or so, bang on it, and say, "Hi, scientists injected avian DNA into us before we were born, so now we're part bird. We came from a different world, trying to escape from a bunch of wolf/human hybrids called Erasers. Oh, and by the way, you have one of our family members. Could we have him back?" I don't think so. Thus, we would wait until morning. It took a while to convince everyone of the plan, but ultimately, they took into account the rule, "What Max says, goes," and grumbled their little hearts to sleep.

I took first watch, and was determined to stay awake this time. Luckily, I did, and woke Iggy up about five hours later to relieve me. As I was falling asleep, I prayed that this all would be over soon…

GAZZY'S P.O.V.

For one moment, I was running, stretching my wings, preparing for an up-and-away. But the next, Ash was yelling, "Pokeball, go!" and a stream of red light was jetting out for the sphere, directed towards…me. I felt my body pull back towards the Pokeball, and I tried to fight it, but couldn't. The rest of the Flock kept running, unaware of the fact that I wasn't following them. I tried to scream their names, get them to turn around, but they were already out the door, and the ball was closing around me. I didn't like it in there, it was dark, and cramped, and reminded me too much of the cages at the School. I thought, _Max has gotta' come back for me, right?_ I tried to make myself believe that, and squirmed around in the tight space, trying to feel comfortable. An overwhelming wave of loneliness swept over me. What if they don't come to get me? What if Max decides that the risk is too great, and that they're just going to wipe me out of their memories forever? If they do, what will happen to me here? I had thought that the Pokémon characters were good people, but who knows? Maybe they're _too_ interested in me; maybe they'll start to dissect me, to see how I worked! I shuddered at the thought, and squinted my eyes. Max had always said that I was her little trooper, but I still couldn't stop myself when the tears started to spill down my cheeks.

**Sorry it was a short chapter, and I know you'll all want to kill me now for wringing the story out, but I thought I should torture you a bit longer. Plus, I haven't updated in a while, and I thought you guys should get **_**something**_**. It's one in the morning, and I don't want to ruin the story because of fatigue. So, please keep the death threats to a minimum, and I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**Also, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your good reviews. Every single one brings a smile to my face, and some even make me laugh. It inspires me, and would normally make me write another chapter for you right away, if it weren't for the fact that I'm really lazy. I should stop rambling now, so, I hope you (semi) enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Yep, I agree with everyone, the last chapter **_**was **_**a bit boring, but it was really late, I was tired, and I didn't want to mess the whole story up just because I couldn't stay awake. Although, I worked extra hard on this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it, because you all deserve it!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Pokémon.**

MAX'S P.O.V.

"_But we're going to wait until tomorrow."_

We woke up at the crack of dawn, way earlier than usual. I could tell from the purple shadows under their eyes, and the overall cranky attitude, that the rest of the Flock had been up all night. After a quick breakfast of leftover candy bars, and a couple of raisins from the bottom of someone's backpack (I would've rather had some sort of meaty animal, but the creatures were so strange, we didn't try to hunt them), we double checked our supplies and set off.

Truth be told, I was getting sick of the landscape. Every tree was bright green, and most of them were the very _original_ design of stick-like-trunk-with-rounded-top. The lakes were all crystal clear and aqua blue, without a speck of dirt to ruin the image. Every single meadow was grassy, and filled with sweet smelling flowers that made me want to _barf_. I mean, even the _rocks_ were—

"Max, stop exaggerating." Angel said, reading my mind _once again_. I shot her a look, and gained some speed. We were coming up to the, -ahem- cute, houses, which told me we were getting close. But with every minute, I thought of one more way those nutcases could have hurt sweet, innocent Gazzy.

Okay, maybe not innocent, but sweet, I'll give him that. I mean, they've never seen anything like us before. I could imagine dissection, needles, tests; the School all over again.

"Look, there's the building!" Nudge said excitedly, pointing at the place where Gazzy was being held.

"Where, I can't see it!" Iggy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

We landed amongst a grove of vibrantly colored trees, just down the path from our final destination.

"Ready guys?" I asked. I was met with grim nods, and determined faces.

"Okay then, let's move out!"

…

To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure what to expect. A scene from a horror movie, with Gazzy strapped on a metal table, a laser beam shooting down, coming closer and closer to chopping his head off? Gazzy sitting in a rock hard chair, with a sole light bulb hanging above him while being interrogated? I admit, both of those ideas were a bit farfetched, but they seemed more likely to me than what we actually did find.

I banged on the door, screaming, "Anybody home? Hello?" until someone answered. The doors swung open slowly, revealing that old guy –Prof. Oak?—that's what I think his name was. He seemed shocked to see us, but invited us in any way in a gentlemanly manner.

We walked into the front room, a bit nervously at first, but that was soon forgotten. Gazing at the scene in front of me, my mouth dropped to the ground. There was Gazzy, yes, but he wasn't hooked up to some torture device like I had feared. He was sitting on the ground, playing with one of those Pokéman things.

"Hey guys!" he said, standing up and running over to us, "I knew you'd come back!"

Angel and Nudge went up to him, with Nudge chattering nonstop about what we'd been doing while he was gone. Which had basically been all of twelve hours. Iggy gave him a high five, and Fang just nodded. Once everyone convinced Nudge to shut up, Gazzy told us about his time.

"Eventually, they let me out of the Pokeball, and by that time I was real hungry." He began, "So I asked if I could eat. Professor Oak, Misty, and Brock were trying to convince Ash that I wasn't a Pokémon, but he just wasn't listening, he just kept trying to order me to use an attack. So I whipped my wings out, and told them everything. From the beginning at the School, all the way to us coming here. This finally convinced Ash that we weren't Pokémon, so he released me. The food here is great! Almost as good as yours, Ig. Professor Oak showed me so many different Pokémon! My favorite is…" he rambled on for a good twenty minutes, jumping randomly from one topic to another, then finally coming back around to finish his thoughts on the first. I slouched down on the couch, feeling exhausted, yet relieved. When Gazzy was done talking, Oak took up the reins.

"You all have had quite an interesting life." He said, "What are you planning to do now?"

"Find a way out of this nuthouse as soon as possible." I muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Max, I want to be a Pokémon trainer!" Gazzy exclaimed suddenly. It seemed he had thought about this.

"Ooh, me too." added Angel.

I sat up, as alert and awake as ever, "No way." That was on the bottom of our list of things to do.

"Aww, but they're so cute!" squealed Nudge; looking at the grey catlike one Gazzy had been playing with earlier.

"Uh-uh. Nope, not gonna' happen. There are a million reasons why you can't." I said in response to the bombardment of puppy dog faces.

"If you really wanted to, I could see if I can pull a few strings." Oakie informed the little ones. I was fuming.

"_Not helping_!" I hissed at him. He smiled weakly, seeming a little afraid of me, but not enough to take back what he had just said.

"No, you can't. One," I held up my index finger, "We don't exactly fit in." I gestured to how we all looked, I don't know, _real_? Everything else here appeared to have been colored with happy finger paint!

"If we changed into some clothes from here, we would look normal enough." Gazzy remarked. I glared at him.

"Two," another finger up, "Our main goal right now is to find a way out of this world! Do you really think you would concentrate on that along with training a Pokéman?" I knew that as soon as they had one of those little monsters nothing else would be on their minds. The kids tried to look defiant, but it wasn't working.

"And three," I was now holding up three fingers, "I said so!" I knew that I didn't need to elaborate on that one.

"But Max!" they all whined. They decided to throw in Bambi eyes along with the puppy dog faces, and it took all my willpower to not give in. I glanced at Fang for help, but he just shrugged:

"We haven't seen any Erasers here. It seems…safe."

Iggy spoke up, "Can't we just take a vacation? Do this for a little while, and put the task of getting out of here aside for a bit? I think we deserve a break."

"Yeah!" urged Nudge.

"You can search for a way out of here, but we want to do this." Angel said. Gazzy crossed his arms and grunted in agreement. It was a Flock mutiny.

I gave in for the second time since we started this bizarre journey, "Fine. You guys can do this. But it's only a vacation. It won't be forever."

The little kids' faces lit up, and they ran over to me with a group hug, screaming, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After that little episode, Oakie spoke up, "Well then, let's see here…" He disappeared for a moment to another room, but came back quickly with three of those red-and-white capture ball things.

"I've had these for a while, and I don't believe any other children will be needing them soon."

"But Professor, there's only three of them." Nudge remarked.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid there aren't any others. Three of you get one of these Pokémon, and the remaining three will have to catch their own."

"The kids can have them then." Iggy said.

"Alright." Oak pressed the buttons in the center of the balls, releasing the monsters inside in a beam of white light.

"This is Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. Squirtle is a water type." He gestured to a blue creature that looked, well, like a turtle standing up on its hind legs. "Next, we have Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur is a grass type." He pointed at one that had a blue-green colored body, with four legs, and a large green bulb on its back. "Finally, we have Charmander, the lizard Pokémon, a fire type." He pointed at an orange salamander-like creature, with a small flame burning at the tip of its tail. "All children in Kanto, when they turn eleven, come to me and get to choose one of these three Pokémon. I am giving you this choice too. Whichever one you choose will become your closest companion, and you'll train together and get stronger together as you climb your way to the top, whether you decide to battle gyms, or compete in contests. Now," he wrapped up, "Which one would you like?"

**Yup, that's the end of this chapter! I stopped it here for a reason. I am counting on you, readers, to review and choose which starter Pokémon, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel will get! I'll assign them accordingly to how many reviews I get. So, if you want to see one of them get your favorite Kanto starter, you know what to do! Also, if you have any ideas for Max and Iggy's Pokémon, don't be afraid to tell me that too. (I all ready know which one Fang's getting, you're all going to love it!)**

**I found it very sweet how you all were so worried about Gazzy, but don't worry, I'd never hurt him. (Don't tell Max and the others, but he's my favorite Flock member.) Oh, and before I end this, I think I'll start to put a piece of trivia at the end of the chapters:**

**Trivia #1. Max wasn't exactly wrong when she referred to the Pokémon as 'monsters'. Pokémon were actually first known as "Pocket Monsters", and don't take me word for word, but I **_**think**_** it is still called that in Japan. Pocket Monsters was shortened to, "Pockemon", only for the games I believe, and then when it was brought to other countries, such as the United States, it was shortened even more to what we all know today as Pokémon. I found most of this info on Bulbapedia, so don't think I got this from the top of my head. Just a tidbit of info for you.**

**Remember, review! I can't post another chapter until I find out what starters the kids will get! **


	7. Chapter 7

**And the results are in! Sorry if this chapter isn't that great, I'm suffering a bout of writer's block at the moment, which is also to blame why this chapter took extra long to write. Thanks for voting you guys, I for one like the outcome.**

MAX'S P.O.V.

"I want Charmander" Gazzy said.

Angel had to think a moment before deciding, "Squirtle."

"Yay, I get Bulbasaur!" cheered Nudge. Professor Oak handed each of them their respective Pokeballs.

"Once again, I apologize that I only have the three Pokémon; perhaps you can borrow these to catch your own." He said to Iggy, Fang, and me.

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll be going then." I said as I practically shoved the little kids out the door, seeing as they were all too busy gawking at the red and white balls resting in their hands. As we got back on the path, we just so happened to bump into none other than the three stooges from before. **(I'm running out of good nicknames****)**

ASH'S P.O.V.

Brock, Misty and I were walking to Professor Oak's lab to say good bye, when all of a sudden the Ashisthegreatestpokemonmaster's –or, uh, I guess I should say "Flock"—turned the corner.

"Whoa cool! You guys got Pokémon!" I exclaimed, noticing the Pokeballs.

The boy named Gazzy held his out for everyone to see, "Yup, we just got 'em from Professor Oak. We're going to catch one for Max, Iggy, and Fang now."

"Which Pokémon did you get?" In answer, they pushed the button to enlarge the Pokeballs, and then released the creatures inside. I recognized the three little Pokémon immediately.

Pikachu jumped from my shoulder and went over to examine Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. After a moment it turned to look at me, "Pika!" it called in approval.

"Maybe when we're done catching Pokémon, we can have a battle, Ash!" Gazzy suggested excitedly.

"Sure, I'll be ready!"

MAX'S P.O.V.

I didn't really like the trio, but I didn't protest when they followed us as we tried to find a good place to catch Pokémon. After a few minutes of walking, we found a forest buzzing with life.

"Okay, I say we split up into partners. Iggy, you're with Gazzy, Fang with Angel, and Nudge, you're with me." I would assume the other three would split up and trail us, and I was right. Fortunately, I wasn't stuck with Spunky. It was that girl, Misty? Yeah, Misty, she was the one who came along with Nudge and me.

THIRD-PERSON P.O.V.

Gazzy, Iggy, and Brock just wandered around for a while, not really sure what they were looking for. Iggy kept his ears open, all of his senses alert, listening for any disturbance in his surroundings.

"There!"Iggy whisper-yelled, pointing off to the left.

"It's a cave." Gazzy commented.

"There's something in there, I know it." The three people stepped quietly into the cave, although as soon as they did, a screech resounded. A small, bat-like creature flew towards the group, almost flying straight into them, only at the last second turning around and fleeing.

"That's it!" Iggy shouted, forgetting about being quiet.

"It's called Zubat." Brock informed them. They were running now, Charmander's tail being the only source of light. They had Zubat in their direct line of vision.

"Tell it to use Ember!" Brock commanded Gazzy.

Gazzy hesitated, "Um, Ember!" Charmander squatted down, and then spit out hot balls of flame, hitting Zubat over and over. The bat Pokémon turned around and sent a flurry of what looked like sound waves at its opponent.

"It's Supersonic!"

Gazzy started to get in the rhythm of battling, "Dodge, then use Scratch!" Charmander obeyed, and after jumping up to attack, Zubat fell, out like a light.

"Here use this," Brock tossed Iggy an empty Pokeball. Iggy knew exactly where Zubat was, and enlarged the sphere before throwing it.

"What's happening now?" he asked.

"Zubat's in the ball, it's rocking from side to side, and the button in the middle is flashing…No, wait, it just stopped." Gazzy relayed.

"I think you caught it." Brock congratulated.

"Really? Yes!" Iggy cheered, picking up the Pokeball and holding it up in the air.

...

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" Angel asked Fang as they, along with Ash, traveled through the forest.

"I dunno." Fang answered, sounding almost uninterested.

"Well, what kind of Pokémon do you want? Flying type? Grass type? Water type?" Ash questioned.

"I dunno." Fang repeated.

Angel sighed, "Well, what about that one? It looks sort of cute." She pointed at a brown worm-like creature with a tiny horn on its head. Ash thought he knew what it was called, but pulled out his Pokedex just in case;

"_Weedle, the hairy bug Pokémon. __The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts." _

"Okay Squirtle, hit it with Bubble!" The blue Pokémon shot harmless-looking bubbles from its mouth. But the soapy spheres were a lot more dangerous then they seemed, because when they hit the opponent, it stumbled backwards, nearly fainting. It righted itself quickly though, and shot purple-colored needles from its horn. Squirtle tried jumping out of the way, but not before a couple of the needles hit, and the turtle Pokémon winced in pain.

"That was Poison Sting." Ash commented.

"Squirtle, now use Tackle to finish it off!" Squirtle ran at Weedle, knocking it behind a bush where it disappeared, and didn't come back out.

"I think you got it; here!" Ash threw Fang a Pokeball, and he threw it into the bushes, where he had seen the Weedle last. A few seconds later, there was a clicking sound, and Squirtle searched through the shrubs, coming out a moment later with the Pokeball in his hands. Fang picked it up.

"Well, let's see it!" Angel coaxed. Fang threw the ball into the air, releasing the creature inside. When it was completely out, Angel shrieked with joy, Fang gasped, and Ash fell on the ground, practically dying with laughter.

…

Max, Nudge, and Misty walked down the edge of a lake, coming up with no results. It seemed almost as if every single Pokémon had disappeared, but Max really couldn't care less. She didn't want one of those little monsters, so this situation was all good with her.

"Max, you _gotta_ catch one! I bet Iggy and Fang have already got a Pokémon by now." Nudge whined.

"Well, yippee for them, but I don't really care."

"But Pokémon are so great. They're cute, and strong, and can easily become your best friend." Misty pointed out.

"I don't like cute, I have plenty of enough strength, and my best friends and closest family members are the Flock."

They continued to argue for quite a while, when all of a sudden a large orange fish jumped several feet above the water.

"Just get that one, quick." Max said.

Misty opened her mouth wide, "But wait, Max—"

Before she could finish, Nudge commanded, "Bulbasaur, grab it with Vine Whip!"

As the name suggested, thick green vines sprouted from Bulbasaur's sides, and the stretched out over the lake, grasping the large fish right before it hit the water. The vines then pulled back, dropping the oversized goldfish right onto the land, where it flopped about. That's all it did; flop about.

"This should be easy." Max muttered under her breath.

"Um, tackle!" Upon contact, the fish fainted instantly.

"…Here," Misty threw Max a Pokeball after a moment of hesitation, and Max carelessly tossed it at the Pokémon. It was locked in after only a couple of seconds.

"Oookay, so let's go back to everyone else. Do you think they're done? I wonder what Pokémon they caught. I bet they're cute. Except for maybe Fang's, because, y'know, Fang doesn't really like cute. I can't believe you got a fish. I would think you'd rather get a bird or something with wings at least. What is the name of Max's Pokémon, Misty?" Nudge abruptly stopped talking and gazed up at Misty expectantly.

"Well, I tried to warn you. Max caught Magikarp, and that's not a bad thing, except that Magikarp doesn't do _anything_. The only move it can preform is Splash, and that's what it was doing when you took it out of the water."

Max didn't say anything for a moment, but then, "I don't even care about these Pokeman things anyway. The oversized goldfish is useless, yeah, but that's just fine with me."

Nudge sighed, and Misty held her head in her hands.

MAX'S P.O.V.

Ha, just my luck that the monster I caught would be useless. But it didn't matter. I wouldn't be using it, so who cared what it did?

Anyway, we all met up at our designated spot; a path just at the edge of the forest. The rest of the gang was already there, watching us as we slowly made our way over. Spunky looked like he was about to explode, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Max! What Pokémon did you get?" Gazzy asked immediately

"Oh, my day went just fine, thanks for asking."

Iggy sighed, "C'mon Max, tell us." I noticed Angel wasn't saying anything; she just had a big smirk on her face. I could tell she had been reading my mind, and already knew. I took out the capturing-ball-thing and released the little bugger inside. It flopped around pathetically.

"…Oh, well—"

"—That's nice…"

"Magikarp, um, good choice?" Everyone seemed unsure of what to say.

"Shut up. What do you have Ig?" He flashed a wide smile, and released what he had caught. It looked like a blue bat, with purple wings.

"Cool, what is it?" Nudge asked.

"It's called Zubat." Zubat flew over to my Pokeman, and sort of just inspected it awkwardly.

Then everyone stared at Fang. By this time, Spunky was making a strange congested grunting/squealing/snorting sound, and started to crack up when Fang showed us what he had captured. I couldn't help it: I laughed too.

"Aww, so cute!" Angel and Nudge ran over to it, trying to get a closer look of the thing, which was literally a giant flower with a face. Fang's face reddened ever so slightly, but I knew I was the only one who could tell.

"Aww, it's Sunflora!" Misty squealed, and she went to join the little kids. I had to admit, for such a cheery-looking creature, it sure didn't act like it. Its mouth was curled down into a frown, and its arms were crossed. Instead of saying its name over and over, like the other Pokémon were doing, it stayed silent, and looked very agitated at all of the attention from the girls, and they, of course, were oblivious to it.

I could see Fang getting along with Sunflora just fine.

**Good chapter, yes, no? Like Fang's Pokémon? 'Cause I sure do. I actually picked Iggy's Pokémon at the last moment, and I'll give a virtual cookie to anyone who can tell me why.**

**Pokémon Trivia #2: There is an episode of the Pokémon anime that was shown **_**once**_** in Japan, and was never shown again, due to the fact that many people got seizures as a result of watching it.**

**What happened was during the episode Pikachu sent a Thunderbolt at some missiles, and they exploded, engulfing the entire television screen with light, flashing rapidly from red to blue. The flashing was going way too fast, and the technique the company used to make the flashing involved extremely bright strobe lights, causing people to get seizures as a result. So of course, it was banned and never shown anywhere else in the world.**

**Although, you can still watch the episode in Japanese online, with English subtitles. I did, and I have to say it was a pretty good episode. (I closed my eyes during the part that gave people seizures; you can never be too careful!)**

**One more thing, do you want me to bring some bad guys into the story? If so, who? I will probably incorporate a little bit of Team Rocket, but I wouldn't really call them **_**bad**_** bad guys. Even if you have an original idea for a group of baddies, I'll look at it. Just make sure they have a good motive for doing what they do. And if I use the idea, I might have to tweak a couple of things, to make it work.**

**And after that long, excruciating, author's note, I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and I apologize, but instead of making an excruciatingly long author's note to try to earn your forgiveness, I decided that it would be best if I just skipped to the chapter.**

ASH'S P.O.V.

After a long, long time, I was finally able to control my laughter, although I now had an annoying case of the hiccups.

Gazzy turned to me, "Hey Ash, can we have our battle now?"

I had forgotten all about that, "Sure!" I turned my hat around and nodded for Pikachu to go, while Gazzy directed Charmander to do the same thing.

"You can make the first move." I told him.

"Okay. Charmander, Tackle!"

TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the twerps have made some new …odd looking friends." Jesse commented to her teammates as they spied on the group of children from the high branches of a tree.

"_Charmander, Tackle!"_

"_Dodge it, Pikachu, then use Quick Attack!"_

"Yeah, dey do look weird. Y'think they're foreign?" asked Meowth.

"What does it matter, I'm more interested about the oodles of Pokémon there are!" exclaimed James.

"_Dod—Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Um, Ember!" _

"_Jump over it and use thunderbolt, Pikachu!"_

Jesse smirked, "You're right James. And soon, they will all be ours. Just imagine what the boss will think! We'll be promoted for sure!"

"_Charmander is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!"_

James's limbs started to cramp up from staying in the same place for so long, and he attempted to shift his weight. It wasn't a very good idea though, because all of a sudden the branch the trio shared snapped, and they all fell to the ground with a loud, _thud!_

MAX'S P.O.V.

"Charmander, return." Gazzy muttered, really bummed out from losing.

"Hey, you did really good," Ash complimented, "Seeing as it was your first battle and everything. Plus, you just got Charmander this morning. Pikachu and I have been training together for a long time now. It wasn't the fairest match up ever."

This seemed to perk him up, "You know Ash, you're right! I—"

_Thud! _ I turned to see three bizarre looking figures lying in a heap on the ground; a woman with bright red hair that stuck out of the back of her head like an arrow, a man with shoulder length purple hair, and a cream-colored cat that stood on its two back legs and had a gold coin implanted in its forehead. I and the rest of the Flock immediately went into our fighting stances, while Ash, Brock, and Misty looked just a bit irritated.

"Not you guys again." complained Brock.

"Who are you?" Nudge asked.

They all smiled.

"Prepare for trouble!" Redhead began.

"And make it double." continued Purple-hair.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!

"To denounce the—"

"Can you just tell us who you are?" I interrupted, feeling annoyed and completely unthreatened at that point.

Redhead looked outraged, "You can't cut off our motto!"

"I just did."

"But I never even got to say anythin' yet!" whined the cat, which could apparently talk. After everything we had been through, I wasn't surprised of that.

"Names!" I ordered.

"Jesse." Redhead sighed in defeat.

Purple-hair muttered, "James."

"Meowth." The cat hissed.

"See, didn't that go a lot faster?" I said in a sarcastically peppy voice.

"They're Team Rocket!" exclaimed Gazzy, "The pathetic bad guys that never win!"

A chorus of 'hey's' sounded from the trio, appearing to be insulted. I rolled my eyes.

"We've come to steal your Pokémon!" James exclaimed, and pulled out a strange contraption seemingly from nowhere. It was a metal box, with multiple wires branching out from it, each one ending in a gloved hand. He pushed a big red button on the box, and the hands stretched out and grabbed the Poke balls from belts and backpacks. Even Pikachu was snatched right from Ash's shoulder!

Ash sighed, and said lamely, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt." The little yellow rat scrunched up his face in concentration, and only seconds later produced large bolts of electricity that traveled down the length of the entire mechanism, eventually zapping Team Rocket themselves. The machine malfunctioned, its hands releasing all of the Pokéman instantly. For some odd reason, it sent the trio shooting up into the air.

TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.

"James, how could you have messed that up?" Jesse snapped.

"It's not my fault; I had to come up with something short notice!"

"Yeah," snarled Meowth, "Well now we're—"

"Blasting off again!" they all chorused.

**Congratulations to nightworldluvr4ever, Allers3, Hannah Brandon 1234321, Kenikitten, and everyone else who are thinking, "I knew that!" for figuring out why Iggy has Zubat! (Difficult, right?) You all get virtual cookies of choice. Oh, and referring to Hannah Brandon 1234321's request, I've posted a link on my profile to the website where I watched the seizure episode.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edit 7/31/12: I have revised some of this chapter. While at this point the changes only seem slight, it has greatly impacted the future of the story. I hope you enjoy.**

MAX'S P.O.V.

After that pathetic attempt to steal our Pokémon made by Team Rocket, we had set off down a path, hearing the stones crunch beneath our feet and feeling the slight breeze ruffle our hair.

"So, do they do that a lot?" Nudge asked to break the silence.

Misty snorted, "Team Rocket? Almost every day."

"Why you guys? Wouldn't you think they'd move on?" she continued.

"They're too obsessed with Ash's Pikachu. No, don't ask why; we don't know." Brock stopped Nudge from asking her next question.

All of a sudden, Angel froze. We all turned and looked at her, and an alarm bell sounded in my head, "Angel, what's wrong?"

"Max, look." She said, holding out her hand for me to see. It almost looked like she was wearing a glove. From the tips of her fingers, stretching down to end just at the edge of her wrist, her hand had changed. It was more vibrantly colored, almost…cartoon-like.

"You're turning into one of them!" I exclaimed.

"Gazzy," Angel said, "Your arm!" Gazzy's arm did in fact match Angel's hand almost perfectly.

"Fang, your ear!"

"Nudge, your neck!"

Everyone was shouting at each other, pointing out where their skin was different.

"What exactly is going on?" Iggy asked in frustration.

"We're changing color, Ig." Fang stated.

"Great." I muttered.

? P.O.V.

The woman silently stood up from the bush she had been crouching behind. She had seen and heard everything, and frowned, knowing her bosses would be furious. Even though she was only the messenger, she knew that at first they would be angry with her. But her bosses were intelligent people. They would form a plan to handle the situation. She turned and ran through the trees, the only sound heard being the soft _whoosh_ of wind as it streamlined past her body.

? P.O.V.

A man and two women sat around a conference table, watching another man as he narrated a demonstration projected on the large television mounted on the wall. The former watched with impassive interest as the latter gave his ideas and opinions on the current operation.

"This project could easily change the world. This is the first time in history that such a feat has been attempted, and if we succeed we will be remembered forever. Now, as you can see-"

"U-um, excuse me, s-s-sir, but, uh-"

"Get on with it!" the presenter shouted at the stammering assistant who had chosen the worst time to interrupt them.

"Y-yes, well…thespyisheretoseeyou." He said quickly, rushing out of the room with a pitiful squeak. The spy stepped in the room calmly, her face devoid of emotion.

"Sir, I'm afraid we have a problem…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"See, I was snooping around, like I'm supposed to, and came across three idiots from Team Rocket, a man, a woman, and a talking Meowth?" She paused to gauge his reaction to her words. He merely rolled his eyes and sighed.

"They are of no threat to us. Is this why you are wasting our time?"

The spy flinched at his harsh words, but quickly continued. "No, see, they tried to take some Pokémon from this bunch of kids, and failed, but anyway, some of those kids there looked…different."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"The color of them was off, and they were just weird. But sir, what I'm trying to say is, I think they've breached the portal."

The four people stared at her, their faces not betraying even a hint of what they were thinking.

"You may leave now." At the dismissal, she slightly bowed at them and left the room. As soon as the door had closed, one of the women at the table spoke.

"Impossible!"

"Don't be so sure. You know as well as I do that we haven't been able to control it yet." the man sitting next to her argued.

The remaining woman sighed, "Yes, yes, but we know that they're only up in the sky! How would mere children be able to fall through one?"

The presenter slammed his fist on the table, drawing the attention of the others, "Enough. We must contact our associates immediately." The other three nodded almost simultaneously, and they called their technician to set up the link.

**And the tension builds. Do you think you know what's going on? I know that I'm terrible at disguising what's happening, so I wouldn't be surprised. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have revised chapter 9 slightly, so if you haven't read that in a while you might want to. I hope you enjoy.**

? P.O.V.

Four people sat around a table, all staring at the wall-mounted television expectantly. The technician stationed at a desk in the corner of the room tapped rapidly at his keyboard, and the men knew it would be a matter of seconds before the link was finally set up.

Static consumed the screen for a moment, but then it flickered and an image of a man appeared. His face was almost completely in shadow, but the piercing black eyes and scowl were still visible. Perhaps the most notable feature of the man was his long, white coat.

"_What is it this time?"_ the white-coated man said with a yawn.

"The portal has been broken through, Barney." The leader of the group table informed.

Barney seemed shocked for a moment, then angry. _"Impossible!"_

"We would not believe it under normal circumstances, either, but this came from our most reliable source."

"What information do you have on this, then?" Barney questioned.

"The ones who have broken through appear to be from your world," said the leader as he picked up a file and read it. It was a report the spy had been commanded to write up about what she had seen, "The only possible way for them to go through the portal would be through the air, although our source could find no sort of foreign aircraft anywhere in the area. The intruders appear to be six children—"

"_Children_?" Barney asked, an incredulous expression on his face

"Yes, children," the man continued, annoyed at the interruption, "Six of them. Three look to be teenagers, and the remaining three seem to be younger. We have no images of them, but our source is planning on obtaining those soon. They seem to have befriended a group of teenagers from our world, whose identities have yet to be known. The children also seem to have somehow gotten Pokémon."

The man stopped reading from the file and looked up at Barney, who seemed to have adopted a look of deep concentration. He remained like this for a few minutes, muttering words that no one else could catch. Finally, he spoke up.

"Six children, you say? Had to _fly_ through the portal? You haven't gotten any photos?"

"Not yet."

"Well, contact me as soon as you do. I might just know who these children are, but I will only reveal their identities if my suspicions are confirmed. The information is a bit sensitive at this moment, you see."

"Do you have any advice on what action we should take at this moment?"

"Until you show me the pictures, I suggest you do nothing more than watch them closely."

"Understood. We will be in touch as soon as we have more information," The four people watched as Barney nodded, and then the screen went black.

MAX'S P.O.V.

After that little fiasco with those Rocket dorks, we decided to start moving. I guess we were heading to a place called "Viridian City". Brock had said that if we kept up a good pace, we could reach the town before nightfall, which wasn't going to be a problem. If there was anything my Flock was good at, it was travelling.

A few hours in to the path the dense layer of trees that had bordered us started to thin down, eventually turning into grassy fields. It was at this point that we decided to stop for lunch. Brock and Iggy immediately started to discuss the fine art of cuisine as they pulled out the food from a backpack. Misty took all of her Pokeballs and threw them into the air, releasing the creatures inside out into the nearby lake. Spunky and the rest of the Flock soon followed her lead—even Fang—and Gazzy came running over to me with an expectant look in his eyes.

"C'mon, Max! Let your Magikarp out!"

"I think he's fine just chilling out in his ball." I responded, uninterested.

"He can come play with my Pokémon," Misty called over from the lake.

Gazzy started to pout and held out his hand, "_Please_, Max?"

"Oh, fine," I pulled the marble-sized Pokeball from my pocket and handed it to him, and he snatched it away with a grin on his face. I soon found myself sitting in the grass, hands propped up behind me, watching my Flock as they ran, and laughed, and played. Despite our situation, it was nice to see them carefree, if only for a little while. They deserved it.

Before long I found Fang coming to sit down next to me, and I turned to look at him, "Yours seems to be having fun." He shot me a dark look, and I laughed. His giant sunflower was sitting down in the field, away from the rest of the group, and if those things could brood I swear it was.

"It's nice," he said, ignoring my comment and nodding his head to the kids, "To see them happy."

"Yeah. But Fang, we really do have to get out of here. I looked at my arms, both of which were cartoon-like up to the elbow, "Before we change completely."

He nodded, "I know. But I don't think it will hurt to stay for just a little longer. It seems safe. Besides, do you even know how to get back?"

"No. But I'm working on that." I sighed and lay back on the startlingly green grass. No matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't figure it out. How did we even get here in the first place? We were flying through a storm, not too much was visible, but I thought I might have remembered the change in the coloring of our surroundings…

"Lunch is served!" Iggy called as Brock carried the food over to a blanket that had been set up on the ground. I decided to forget about our escape for the moment and pulled Fang up from his spot beside me.

"C'mon, let's go get some food."

? P.O.V.

The spy watched as the group ate their lunch, and carefully took pictures of each of the strange creatures and their Pokémon. She wasn't sure how exactly they had managed to come into this world, but her superiors were smart people. She had no doubt they would be able to handle the problem.

**Wow. It's been over two years since I first posted this story. Just, wow. I can't give you all regular updates, as I'm sure you've all discovered. I'm sorry about that. But thank you so much to everyone who has hung in there this far. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me.**


End file.
